


Сохраняя мир

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Face Punching, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Punching, Short One Shot, angry arthur, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Артур вышел из себя. Чарльз видит лишь один способ остановить его, прежде чем он натворит такое, о чём потом пожалеет.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 3





	Сохраняя мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preserving Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275297) by [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). 



Чарльз догнал Датча, Мику и Артура где-то в дебрях Роанок-Ридж после того, как они неудачно попытались ограбить скупщика краденого в Ван Хорне. Догнал как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Артур спрыгнул со своей лошади прежде, чем она успела остановиться, и налетел на Мику, как шторм. Он весь кипел от ярости, кулаки были крепко сжаты.

Это ведь Мика уговорил Датча последовать выгодному совету, который он якобы получил от вдрызг пьяного работника конюшни в салуне Ван Хорна. Работник намекнул, что в лавке скупщика спрятаны слитки золота на сорок тысяч долларов. На удачу, сам скупщик был старым калекой, а законников в Ван Хорне сильно поубавилось после перестрелки с печально известной бандой Александера Кэйварда несколько дней назад.

А вот о чём Мика забыл сообщить, так это о том, где именно находилась лавка – на конце пирса, практически окружённая с трёх сторон водой, а с четвёртой длинной линией домов. Ещё одна маленькая деталь, которую Мика упустил, было то, что теперь закон в Ван Хорне осуществляла та самая банда Кэйварда; они расставили своих людей в каждом подходящем здании и почему-то не одобрили попытку Датча украсть их золото.

Артур, Чарльз, Датч и Мика едва сумели сбежать из-под града пуль и только благодаря своим лошадям оставили далеко позади Ван Хорн и разозлённых бандитов Кэйварда и добрались до безопасного места, где могли остановиться и перегруппироваться. И вот теперь, едва Мика успел соскочить на лесную почву и обернуться, как перед ним вырос Артур.

\- Что это была за херня, Мика? Ты совсем спятил? Или крысы сожрали последние мозги в том куске кости, который у тебя вместо головы?

\- Артур, отойди от него, - предупреждающе сказал Датч, слезая со своего белого жеребца. – Мика не виноват.

\- О, да что ты? – усмехнулся Артур, не сводя глаз с Мики. – Напомни мне, Датч, кто разродился идеей насчёт этой… ах, как он сказал? А, да, «детской забавы»?

\- Да как я мог знать, что парни Кэйварда будут в городишке? – огрызнулся Мика.

\- Как? Ну, может быть, проверять, так ли уж хороши твои советы, до того, как рисковать нашими жизнями? Это называется «согласовывать планы», тупица! – сплюнул Артур, толкнув Мику назад к его лошади.

\- Артур, хватит! – прошипел Датч, шагая к спорщикам. – Я не позволю тебе обсуждать это и дальше, пока ты, чёрт тебя побери, не успокоишься!

\- С чего это я должен успокоиться? Он подводит нас снова и снова, только тебе льстит то, что он тебе верен. Ты даже не замечаешь, как глубоко он залез тебе в задницу, Датч, и с меня хватит этого дерьма!

\- Артур, - успокаивающе сказал Чарльз, пытаясь пробиться сквозь пелену ярости, которая заволокла его друга. Он понимал, что чувствует Артур. И уважал старшего мужчину за то, что тот сдерживался и не срывался на Мику дюжину раз за последние несколько недель. Но ещё Чарльз знал, что сейчас было не время и не место, чтобы разрешать эту ситуацию. Однако прежде чем Чарльз успел продолжить, вмешался Датч.

\- Отойди, Артур, - повторил он свои недавние слова.

\- Или что? – прорычал Артур, скользнув по Датчу быстрым взглядом. – Ты выпнешь меня из своей банды, Датч? Не забывай, я был здесь годы и годы. А эта крыса подсасывает тебе едва ли восемь месяцев.

\- Я говорю серьёзно, Артур. Отстань от него, если не хочешь последствий, - ответил Датч, повышая голос.

\- Послушай его, пастушок, - ухмыльнулся Мика. В мгновение ока Артур сжал его рубашку в кулаке, притягивая его ближе.

\- Заткни свой рот, Белл, - прошипел он угрожающе. Датч быстро обменялся встревоженным взглядом с Чарльзом, а потом положил руку на плечо Артуру, чтобы оттащить его.

Оттолкнув Мику назад, Артур резко развернулся к Датчу, одним точным ударом попав своему лидеру в челюсть. Потрясённый Датч откинулся назад, рука немедленно взметнулась к рассечённой губе.

\- Не лезь, Датч, а не то я сделаю тебе по-настоящему больно!

\- Ты уже сделал, Морган, - глумливо ухмыльнулся Мика. Несомненно, Датч не потерпит такого поведения. Он знал, чертовски хорошо знал, что ван дер Линде никогда не прогонит Артура, но может быть, этому парню иногда стоит получить под зад, чтобы держать свой норов в узде. Как бы то ни было, Артур развернулся к нему прежде, чем тот даже успел додумать свою мысль до конца, и яростный блеск в его глазах наконец вызвал страх, наводнивший его вены.

Ощущение холодной стали у горла заставило Мику задохнуться, а потом замереть. Мгновение спустя раздался щелчок взведённого курка, отразившийся эхом среди деревьев.

\- Брось нож, Артур, - голос Чарльза пробился сквозь гнев Артура, и он замер на секунду. – Он того не стоит.

\- Я достаточно от него натерпелся, - прорычал в ответ Артур, нож окрасился кровью в том месте, где он прижался к шее Мики. Датч направил револьвер на человека, которого вырастил как сына. Зная, что Датч поднял оружие в его защиту, Мика растянул губы в кривой улыбке.

\- Что такое, пастушок? – огрызнулся он, - яйчишки сжались от звука курка?

Краем глаза Чарльз увидел, как револьвер в руке Датча слегка дрогнул, и понял, что должен действовать. Решительно выбросив кулак вперёд, Чарльз схватил Артура за плечо, чтобы резко повернуть его к себе.

\- Артур!

Артур повернул голову, удивлённый и готовый встретиться лицом к лицу с любым, кто осмелился помешать ему преподать Мике урок. На самом деле, он оказался лицом к кулаку Чарльза, который точно врезался ему в челюсть, заставив откинуть голову назад. Нож выпал из ослабевших пальцев, и Артур упал на землю, лишившись сознания.

\- Уах-ха-ха-ха, краснокожий, я и не знал, что ты на такое способен! – взвыл Мика, поднимая руку, чтобы вытереть шею.

\- Ещё одно слово, и ты следующий, Белл, - пригрозил Чарльз. 

\- Хватит, парни, - Датч встал между ними, пока Чарльз не убил Мику одним только взглядом. – Мика, садись на коня.

\- Но…

\- Сейчас же, Мика!

Мика поднял руки, сдаваясь, отступил на несколько шагов назад.

\- Окей, окей. Меня уже нет.

Датч смотрел, как Мика отступает, как он немного ведёт коня в поводу, прежде чем забраться в седло. Потом он перевёл свой взгляд на мужчину, лежащего на земле. Шляпа Артура скатилась с его головы, и заляпанные грязью русые волосы упали ему на лицо. Обморок смягчил его черты, и Артур выглядел таким же беззащитным, как много лет назад, в тот день, когда Датч подобрал его на улице – настороженного, испуганного четырнадцатилетнего мальчика.

\- Убедись, что он успокоился, прежде чем привезёшь его обратно в лагерь, Чарльз, - велел Датч метису, прежде чем вернуться к своему коню.

\- Ты знаешь, что он был прав, Датч, - ответил Чарльз. Датч только повёл бровью и взлетел в седло, пришпоривая белого коня и ударяясь в галоп, чтобы догнать Мику.

Чарльз смотрел, как двое мужчин исчезают среди деревьев. Артур всё ещё был без сознания, но Чарльз знал, как нанести правильный удар. Наклонившись, он подобрал нож и шляпу и прицепил их к седлу угольно-чёрной лошади Артура.

Затем он подошёл к лежащему мужчине и поднял его так легко, словно это была самая лёгкая вещь в мире. Они удалились на достаточное расстояние от Ван Хорна, но Чарльз не хотел оставаться слишком близко к дороге. К счастью, Роанок-Ридж весь состоял из высоких холмов и зелёных деревьев, и Чарльз вскоре нашёл участок, достаточно укромный, чтобы подождать, когда Артур очнётся. Он свистом подозвал лошадей и уложил Артура на землю, устроив его голову у себя на коленях.

Чарльз нежно смахнул волосы с лица Артура, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи другого мужчины под кончиками пальцев. Правая сторона челюсти Артура припухла там, где с ней встретился кулак Чарльза. Чарльз ненавидел себя за то, что ему пришлось сделать больно человеку, которым он так восхищался, но не сделай он этого, дело могло обернуться очень плохо.

В их банде Мика был тем человеком, который знал, как бить других по самым больным местам. Только Датч по какой-то причине был впечатлён им. Почему – это было за пределами понимания Чарльза. Мика Белл был мерзким типом.

Артур тихо застонал, заставив Чарльза взглянуть ему в глаза, но они всё ещё не открылись. Чарльз ласково провёл пальцами по неповрежденной, щетинистой щеке Артура, шепча что-то на своём родном языке. При менее мрачных обстоятельствах он был бы счастлив держать Артура на своих коленях вот так.

С самого начала, когда Чарльз присоединился к банде ван дер Линде, Артур приглянулся ему. Своим ростом, почти таким же высоким, как у самого Чарльза, своей грубоватой красотой и, самое главное, своим отношением к Чарльзу как к равному. Он спрашивал совета, как пользоваться луком или улучшить свои навыки следопыта, заступался, когда типы вроде Мики или Билла высказывали неуважение к любым людям небелой расы, при этом не заставляя Чарльза думать, что Артур считает его неспособным самому постоять за себя.

Чарльзу было больно смотреть, как Артур страдал, когда эта Мэри Гиллис, или как там её теперь звали, использовала то, что было между ними когда-то, чтобы заставить Артура выполнять её приказы. Как он хотел бы стать тем, кто исцелит эту боль, но только сам Артур мог перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни. А до того Чарльз избрал своим долгом позаботиться о том, чтобы этот мужчина не погиб из-за своего чувства верности. Даже если это значит отправить Артура в нокаут. Для его же блага.

Новый стон привлёк внимание Чарльза к дрожащим векам Артура. Краем глаза Чарльз видел, как дёргается его рука, и знал, что осталось совсем недолго, прежде чем Артур откроет свои синие глаза. Лёгкая улыбка осветила черты Чарльза, когда он наклонился, чтобы мягко поцеловать Артура в лоб. Когда он выпрямился, Артур уже открыл глаза и пытался сориентироваться. Несколько мгновений спустя его глаза встретились с глазами Чарльза.

\- …эт-ты… ох, - свистящим шёпотом проговорил Артур, рука поднялась к челюсти. – … это ты меня вырубил?..

Голос был тихим и невнятным, но без злобы. Чарльз улыбнулся.

\- Я. Прости. Не за что.


End file.
